The present disclosure generally relates to the field of analytical sample processing and, in particular, relates to a device for the storing of fluid containers and a system for pipetting of fluids comprising such storing device.
In automated clinical analyzers, liquid samples, such as, for example, bodily fluids, can be tested by various diagnostic methods. Since there is a strong demand for offering a wide variety of analytical functions and with a view to improve effectiveness in sample processing, modern analyzers often process samples with high throughput. As a result, modern analyzers are subject to an elevated consumption of reagents which may be satisfied by either preloading the analyzer with an adequate number of reagent containers or performing frequent manual reloading operations. In the first case, while analyzers can be used in a comfortable stand-alone mode, a larger number of reagent containers require much storage space which increases the overall dimensions of the analyzer. In the latter case, while analyzers can be made small and compact, frequent reloading operations are required. In view of an increasing tendency to install small and compact analyzers, a convenient trade-off between the number of stored reagent containers and the frequency of manual reloading operations when operating the analyzer in daily routine has to be found. Consequently, modern clinical analyzers often have supplemental storage space for reagent container.
In modern analyzers, automated sample processing often involves the transfer of precise amounts of reagents to the samples by pipettes. In a typical pipetting operation, a pipette is lowered into a reagent container until the pipette tip dips into the reagent and can be sucked in, followed by lifting the pipette and moving the pipette to a position enabling the addition of the reagent to a sample. In order to provide the pipette free access to the reagent, the reagent container which normally is closed by a container lid is opened by removing the lid from a container opening or the pipette tip is inserted through the lid. Due to the fact that removal of the lid needs extra-time and the reagent is exposed to ambient air until the container is closed again, it often is desirable to penetrate the lid by the pipette tip. However, in automated pipetting operations, when the pipette is drawn out of the reagent container, the reagent container is likely to be raised due to a frictional force arising between the upwards moved pipette tip and the lid. Consequently, the position of the reagent container can be changed so that further pipetting operations may be impeded or even a crash between the pipette and the reagent container can be caused.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for storing fluid containers which enables a high-throughput processing of samples without a need to frequently reload fresh reagent containers and further ensures safe and reliable pipetting of reagents.